Hunger Words
by Angeltsuki
Summary: Kim, her mom, Shego, Monique, and Bonnie find themselves stranded and hungry. Read and Find out. A writing prompt with a crappy summary. One shot.


Groaning could be heard bouncing off the walls. On the floor of a cave were none other than Shego, Monique, Bonnie, Kim Possible, and her mother Dr. Possible. The women gradually realized they were placed there, and they also noticed they had been there for an unknown amount of time. Growls could be heard from their stomachs and each of them rubbed them softly.

"No way, I am _so_ hungry! My tummy feels like it is on empty." A young woman whined.

"Calm down Bonnie, I'm hungry too. My tummy feels pretty empty too…"

"Not as hungry as I am! My tummy wishes it could eat itself! ," one of them quipped.

"Monique, dear, we're all hungry. Although my tummy does feel like it is just as empty I'm sure…"

"I can't _believe_ they left us here to starve! My stomach feels like it's gonna cave in on itself! ," one of them roared.

Shego stood up and growled igniting her hands in rage emitting a green glow that allowed them to see. Kim slowly got up to stand alongside her while the rest of the girls moved into a sitting position. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter and her long time on again- off again enemy. If she wasn't so hungry she was sure she would be able to come up with a thought! With that in mind she reached for her stomach as it growled, noticing the other girls did too.

"We need to find a way out of here now, Princess. I'm hungry and my stomach is going to start eating itself soon," Shego snarled.

"I know that, I'm hungry too… feels like I haven't eaten in three days." Kim replied gently.

"Girls, please. We're all hungry… god my tummy is empty…", the older woman mumbled the last part to herself.

"Dr. Possible, I'm so hungry my stomach feels like… something empty!", the young cheerleader complained.

"Bonnie, calm down! No one here is hungrier and emptier than me! ... Why did I try to go on a diet?", Monique groused.

Monique looked up with a long regretful face only to see the cave's ceiling. Bonnie glared over at Monique. _How DARE she go on a diet!?_ _And WHY would she remind her about food at a time like this?_ A chorus of growls erupted from their stomachs. Soft whining was heard as they leaned over and rubbed their tummies.

"Why do you have to talk about food!? I'm so hungry if I wasn't so pretty I would cry. My stomach literally is emptier than the time I went on that liquid diet!"

"I wasn't talking about food, I was talking about a diet stupida! But Dios Mio, I'm so hungry… My stomach is so empty Buenos Nachos wouldn't be able to fill it."

Kim groaned "I know! I'm so hungry… and empty."

"Stiffen up, Princess. Although… yeah…. Hungry… and empty…"

Dr. Possible looked up at her daughter. "Oh, Kimmie, we have to get out of here. We're all hungry and…. very empty. I would do 20 surgeries for a burger right now."

Shego looked at Dr. Possible strangely. With all the people she killed, the thought of brain surgery did not sit well with her. It was literally gray matter that looked like thin noodles colored with blood. The thought of brain surgery though strangely reminded her of spaghetti when she thought about it like that. Shego then made a face of disgust at her own thoughts, patting her stomach as it growled loudly.

Growls sounded behind her as did the sound of skin petting skin. A series of groans could be heard from them all.

"I'm so hungry, it's hard to think. I have like no energy… I'm so empty."

"Doesn't a body need like, food, for energy or whatever? Because I am empty and I have none, and I'm _starving_."

"UGH Bonnie, PLEASE! We've already stated I'm the most empty and thus I am hungrier than you!"

Dr. Possible sighed, "Yes that's exactly how a body works... my empty body… I'm so hungry I can't think." The last parts were whispered.

Shego growled menacingly, "I'm empty and starving, and SOMEHOW I KNOW DRAKKEN WAS BEHIND THIS!" with that she shot a part of the cave's ceiling in her rage.

They all threw their hands up to protect their heads from debris. When the dust cleared, they looked up only to notice a scorch march in what appeared to be some sort of metal. Shego growled louder knowing that she was right, even Kim glared at the ceiling that gave way to the perpetrator of their situation.

"Oh my god, Kim! Stop dragging me into your stupid saving the world complex! It's aggravating, uncalled for, and your freak villain kidnapped me and STARVED ME! MY STOMACH WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS EMPTY! I'm BEYOND HUNGRY!"

"Uh, excuse you, chica, we were _all_ kidnapped and starved. And Kim, I'm still empty and hungry!"

"I am too, Kimmie. I'm usually home when you're out saving the world. I've never been so hungry before, except for that weekend in Woodstock. But I feel emptier than I did that weekend!"

"Calm down guys, I'm hungry too. I'm so empty I don't think I can jump that high, normally I could."

"Listen to Kimmie, she'll keep you out of trouble. She will not _however_ fix my stupid hunger! OR FILL MY EMPTY BELLY!"

Kim frowned at Shego in mild disappointment. She could understand why she was so angry considering how hungry they all were. However even she knew that they were not going to find food or a way out if all they did was complain. She stood up straighter and noticed there was a bioluminescent plant a little further down the cave. She squinted to get a better look at it and started walking towards it.

As she started walking towards it she heard a series of stomach growls that were becoming louder as the minutes ticked by. She absently rubbed her stomach as did the others.

"Kim what are you doing? I am literally starving here! My stomach feels like it's caving in!"

Monique frowned, she didn't want to agree with Bonnie, but… "Me too, Kim. I'm so hungry I can eat a-a-a horse! My tummy is gonna fall in on itself!" she finished with a pouty face.

"Kimberly, where are you going? We're all hungry and thinking about your brothers' meatball fiasco is starting make me wish I licked it clean instead of thrown it away."

"Yeah Kimmie, where ARE you going? Did you find food? Did you find Drakken!? I swear to god at this point I'm so empty I'll just eat him! Roast a la Dr.D…"

"I'm hungry too! But I think I see a glowing plant, I just don't know if we can eat it…" she softly whispered under her breath "… I'm so empty I don't know if I'll share it either."

Shego arched one of her personally manicured eyebrows at the red headed hero unsure if the other ladies heard their heroine. She slowly started to walk behind the young woman she usually referred to as "Princess" keeping at least one of her hands aglow. The women slowly got up to join Kim and Shego with small groans of pain. They reached a hand out to support themselves on the cave wall, barely able to support their own weight. Kim sighed softly to herself, feeling guilty for even thinking about keeping what small amount of what was _possible_ food to herself. Altogether their stomachs grumbled, softly echoing on the cave wall. They clutched their tummies soothingly to try to dispel the rumblings.

"Dios Mio, my tummy feels like an empty void. I'm so hungry I would kill for a breadstick!"

Bonnie glared at the back of Monique's head, "I'd kill you for a bread basket full of breadsticks. I'm so empty I can't even think of a good cheer!"

"Girls, calm down! You're not the only ones with an empty gut! My stomach's so hungry I could eat one of my husband's food experiments…"

Kim faintly huffed at her mother, "You and me both. My tank is so empty I'd be willing to let the twins feed me something they made on the grill, that's how hungry I am."

Shego growled softly, "I can't wait to get my hands on him… fill my hollow belly… devour everything I can for the next week."

Kim barely looked back at Shego as she kept eying the plant that was about twenty feet distance away. With a few more short steps, stumbling a little the closer she got, she was able to closely inspect the mysterious glowing plant. At closer scrutiny she noticed that it was an artificial bioluminescent mushroom. She glared down at the false fungi as though it was its own fault for existing, but furthermore for being fabricated! Shego noticed the way Kim had tensed up, her glowing hand allowing her to see the wrinkles of frustration in the young woman's face.

Kim frowned as her belly began what was soon becoming a familiar symphony of stomach growls. She gripped her tummy, slowly caressing it, knowing the others were probably doing the same.

"It's FAKE! This mushroom can't even BE digested! My barren stomach is starting to drive me crazy! If it weren't so fake I would gladly break my teeth on it to fill my belly." The red headed heroine bellowed.

"Of course it's fake. Of COURSE! Drakken couldn't do anything responsible like leave REAL FOOD OUT! I swear when I get my hands on him he'll be lucky if I dress him up like a holiday turkey! My empty gullet is his entire fault, and I will gladly fill it with the meat of a walking dead man." Shego snarled at no one in particular.

"Geez! It's not like Kim can't try to find another wanna-be plant or whatever! I'm starving, I need something in my tummy or else it'll start trying to eat itself and then I'll get fat! I can't be fat! I'm on the cheer squad! The cheer squad doesn't do fat!"

"Mm, mm, mm! Bonnie you are not the only one hungry here, I'm literally gonna pass out if we don't find something to eat soon. My belly can't handle it much longer."

"Well at this point it just might have to girls. My stomach is so bare I feel like I'm pregnant with the twins again. I could literally eat almost anything at this point."

Kim cringed at her mother's words, not needing to be reminded that she was once pregnant with her demented brothers or her appetite that came with them, she shivered softly at the memory. Shego looked a mix of mildly uncomfortable and angry, for the information Dr. Possible so _kindly_ shared with them and the lengths of which Dr. Drakken went to keep them from eating. Monique made a childish face but walked further to examine the false fungi herself, thanking her luck that she was in front of Kim's mom the whole time. She bent down to have a closer look and smiled at their small bit of luck. Quickly she was able to remove the false fungi from the cave wall appreciating that her theory was correct and the fungi _was_ able to keep glowing, even without being attached to its socket in the cave wall.

Without realizing it her stomach protested that the item in her hand was not food, followed by a series of tummy complaints. Monique grimaced and tried to pat her tummy reassuringly, hearing similar pats around her.

Bonnie once again let out an obnoxious groan, "Oooooh my empty stomach is gonna be the death of me. I'm going to die because my stomach won't be able to get food in it fast enough all because Kim can't find food!"

Dr. Possible glared chidingly at the young cheerleader, "Now Bonnie, I'm sure your stomach, along with ours has another week at least before you starve to death. Yet it does feel like that, my belly is equally as empty and equally as hungry."

"I'm going to have to agree with Dr. Possible on this one, Bonnie. Just because we FEEL like we're going to die at any moment doesn't mean we WILL. I mean sure my tummy feels like a black hole, but we all know it's not. It just wants… something… anything at this point, to fill it. But hey, at least we got a small light out of it," Monique lifted up the false fungi, lighting up her face, and passed it over to Dr. Possible.

"Monique please don't talk about black holes, it just reminds me of my dad and his cooking attempts… which I would gladly eat right now with how hollow my insides feel," Kim looked at her female best friend with her own grimace.

Shego glanced at Kim and sighed, "If we are ever going to find food or a way out of here you have to pull your own weight. Cupcake and I can only do so much with our own bellies devoid of any food. But once we find our way out, you can bet my stomach won't be going hungry for whatever scraps we can find as long as I can help it," the last part was growled.

The girls stood up as much as they could with a small slouch to try and ease their aching midsections. With no other direction to trek on, they all palmed the cave wall, and hobbled down the dark tunnel hoping to stumble on something else.

Succeeding the walk for about a mile's length they came across a screen with a glowing smiley face in the cave wall. After staring at it for roughly 10 seconds the image changed into that of a baked potato. The longer they stared at it the more delicious sides were placed on it: butter, salt, pepper, cheese, bacon, and sour cream topped with chives.

The stomachs howled in objection at the screen as their mouths salivated with desire. They gripped their stomachs and rubbed them absently with wide eyes glued to the enticing screen.

"So hungry… so… empty," Bonnie whispered huskily, eying the screen.

"Tummy hungry… Monique starving," Monique panted, eyes filled with hunger.

"What brain I wouldn't pick to taste it. I'm so hungry my belly has wrinkles…," Dr. Possible's eyebrows furrowed with want, lowering the glowing plant absentmindedly to get a better view of the potato.

"My tummy and I are in agreement. God… famished… That potato should be in me, filling my poor tummy," Kim looked at the screen longingly.

"I would let Drakken live if I could eat that potato right now. I would let him live 10 times if it filled my empty belly. I'm… ravenous," Shego said, ache coloring her voice as the glow surrounding her hand softened.

They women stayed there for an exceptionally long amount of time, gazing at the delicious baked potato that was softly steaming as though freshly hot. The longer they stared at it, the more they felt they were able to envision it and imagine eating, one heavenly bite at a time. Soon they realized they were not just imagining it, they were able actually smell the potato coming from further down the tunnel they were stranded in. Hope ignited in their eyes as did a wild _dangerous_ hunger. A crazed look colored their eyes as they turned and followed the scent of the delicious potato that was still fixed on the screen.

Their stomachs bellowed loudly, filling their ears with what was now a familiar cry of their bodies. They patted their stomachs soothingly, knowing that soon they would find something worthy of filling it.

"So hungry… so… empty," Bonnie repeated, her pupils dilated and shaking, unseeing.

"Empty… hungry…," Monique mumbled blankly, her lips barely moving.

"So hollow… starving," Dr. Possible murmured unintelligibly.

"So hungry…so empty… that potato…" Kim muttered to herself.

"I'm so empty. My stomach is so hungry... that potato is mine." Shego rasped softly under her breath.

The women shuffled steadily getting closer to where the smell was coming from, soft green glows lighting their way. Without realizing it their mouths were overflowing with saliva, bits of drool escaping from the corners of their mouths. They were so close they could feel the heat of the warm potato brushing against their faces, or at least… so they thought. When they turned their heads in the direction of the smell, all they faced was an air vent. Their faces changed and took shape of devastation. Their stomachs grumbled loudly only to be met with soothing belly rubs from their owners.

"But… I'm so hungry. My tummy can't get any emptier," Bonnie whimpered.

"I didn't think I could get any hungrier, my belly feels emptier than before," Monique whispered.

"Of all the times to be hungry… I'm so empty I don't even feel like a Possible right now," Kim's mother mumbled.

Kim groaned, "I'm starving! I'm so empty I would eat dirt, if there WAS any!"

Shego whimpered, "I've got the munchies bad. I'm so… freaking hollow!"

Shego's devastation quickly gave way to anger and she kicked the vent with her rage induced glow. The vent slammed into the back of the shaft with no objection, part of it melting where her foot connected. Growling softly to herself, Shego climbed into the ventilation shaft knowing it was a sure way to get to the blue skinned evil scientist. Kim quickly caught on and climbed in behind the angry woman anxious to get out of the artificial cave. The rest of the women climbed in knowing the two women ahead would be their best bet at getting out of their current situation.

The ventilation duct they were in was still overflowing with the delicious potato scent making their stomachs growl in anticipation. With one hand the girls reached down and caressed their neglected midsections.

"This smell is just making me hungrier! I'm so… so… ugh! I'm just empty!" Bonnie complained.

"For the hundredth time Bonnie, I'm hungry too. My stomach is just as empty as yours," Kim replied as calmly as she could.

"Kim, I'm with her on this one. My tummy can't take being empty much longer. I'm starving here," Monique groused.

"Kim, we have to get out of here soon. I'm so hungry any longer and I just might _try_ long pig to fill my deficit belly," Dr. Possible grumbled to her daughter earning a confused look from Bonnie.

"No one is going to TRY long pig! I'm starving and empty, and I'm just as tempted as you are, but the further we go, the quicker we can eat REAL food!" Shego snipped at Kim's mother with hopes of cutting the tempting thought of cannibalism.

Shego growled a little louder, her thoughts further blaming the blue evil scientist for putting them in this state of affairs, her crawling form resembling that of a large cat. The ventilation shaft creaked under their weight, making loud bangs with their every move; it would be no secret where they were if anyone were to listen for it. At the first sign of light Shego blasted the vent and jumped out, flipping and landing in a crouched position. Kim promptly accompanied the wanted woman on the ground surprised she didn't hurt herself in the landing. Bonnie and Monique crawled out of the vent next and helped Dr. Possible get safely down.

Their stomachs rumbled loudly as the potato smell hit them more fully. The women patted their tummies in a reassuring manner knowing they were just that much closer to being able to eat.

"Kim. Where? Is? The Food? I am starving and my belly hasn't gotten any fuller now that we're in this room." Bonnie announced, waving her hand around.

"Cool it Bonnie, we just got here. I'm still JUST as hungry as you are and my belly is still JUST as empty as yours." Kim replied a little less calmly than she did last time she talked to her fellow cheerleader.

"Well wherever we are, it's just making me and my tummy hungrier and emptier." Monique whined softly, hunched over from hunger pains.

"I'm sure we'll find something soon girls… Gosh I'm so hungry. My stomach is a big void of nothingness and I would kill to fill it," Dr. Possible sighed.

Shego stood a little taller, "If I wasn't hungry before, I am now… my gut is so empty. If I wasn't afraid of turning into a guinea pig, I would fill my gut with one of Drakken's experiments."

Kim and Shego looked around taking in their new surroundings, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the light. The room was wall to wall metal, as was a typical set-up for the blue skinned scientist, with light fixtures dangling from a high ceiling. There was a set of heavy double doors that appeared to be locked by a classic keypad. Shego grumbled and clenched her hands into fists, walking over and pushing a series of numbers to unlock the doors she felt were unnecessary. The doors opened to reveal a room full of lit candles that smelled suspiciously like the heavenly potato and all its toppings.

Shego's stomach gurgled loudly making high pitched whining noises as the others' stomachs merely growled. They all clutched and patted their stomachs to soothe the hunger pains that were slowly becoming worse.

Monique groaned, "I'm so hungry. My belly is emptier than Ron's head."

"You're hungry? I'm hungry. My belly is more hollow than Kim's sense of fashion," Bonnie quipped.

"My sense of fashion is just fine. But these candles aren't helping! I'm starving, I don't need potato smelling candles! What I need is something to filly my empty stomach!" Kim yelled as she kicked over a few of the candles.

"Kimberly Ann, calm down!" her mother held her midsection tighter, "My belly is so empty… I'm beyond famished… maybe candle was doesn't taste so bad…"

Shego shot the candles closest to Dr. Possible to prevent her from eating any of them, "No one is going to eat these stupid candles. My stomach is hollow, I'm hungry beyond reason, and there is a blue scientist somewhere here, hiding food. A blue scientist who doesn't know what's coming and won't know what hit him…," she finished menacingly.

Shego roared as she vaporized the remaining candles that were offending her by simply existing, imaging each one was Dr. Drakken's face. After she was panting and started prowling to the other door and blasted it open, Kim and the girls on the ex-hero's heels. The door creaked open giving way to what seemed to be the control room if the giant screen surrounded by a thousand little buttons said anything. The young villainess glared, her eyes sweeping the room, as her hands flared up bright deadly green.

_I know you're in here somewhere Dr.D._, Shego thought maliciously.

A chorus of tummy growls erupted as did the sound of tummy rubs.

"Where is this freak!? I'm hungry and my tummy can't get any emptier!" Bonnie shouted as she stomped her foot like a petulant child.

"He's here somewhere, and he is going to fill my hollow belly and ease my hunger," Monique muttered.

"Gosh I'm so hungry. My tummy- my tummy just feels emptier than a donor's cadaver!" Dr. Possible whined, holding on to the door frame for support.

Kim looked back at her mother and rolled her eyes, "Give it up, Drakken! I'm hungry and my belly is empty, and I'm in no mood for dealing with you!"

"Come out Dr. D! Don't you want to play? Don't you want to hear my empty stomach!? Don't you want to see how crazy being hungry makes me!?" Shego bellowed into the room.

The blue evil scientist could hear them all and rolled his eyes at the complaining females. He knew they would be weak from hunger; he had counted on it to have the upper hand when dealing with them. Dr. Drakken poked his head out from under his hiding place to see just how angry his experiment subjects were. Even though his skin nearly blended him to the background, his hair gave him away; and Shego pounced on him like the prey he was. Shego was none too gentle when she grabbed him by the front of his jacket and growled in his face.

Following her growl was another series of growls coming from the ladies' stomachs. They all blushed and rubbed their tummies that gave away just how hungry they were.

"This is all your fault Drakken; and you _will_ fix it. You will cure my empty belly and release me from this hunger, or I'll just let Dr. Possible's cannibalistic curiosity get the better of you." Shego hissed, pulling Drakken closer to her face.

"With how hungry I am, I'm sure he wouldn't taste so bad… he's supposed to taste like ham… a ham just big enough to fill my tummy's void, " Dr. Possible purred eying him up like the piece of meat she wished he was.

"Ugh! I'm just so hungry! I don't care if we cook him as long as he fills up my empty tummy!" Bonnie snapped; the wild hunger back in her eyes.

"I'm with Bonnie… My empty belly and I are so hungry it hurts, and if cooking him will make it stop, I'm all for it," Monique whispered.

"Guys, _Mom_, we can't, I repeat: Cannot, eat him. I mean sure… we're all really hungry, and our tummies are really black hole empty, but we can't eat him." Kim said, even though her eyes showed how much she wished otherwise.

Shego grinned at Drakken's panicked face and the noises he was making with how uncomfortable he was. Drakken kept shifting to try to take the girls' eyes off of him; he couldn't help but notice they had a touch of 'crazy' in them. He knew they would be crazy hungry, but he didn't think they would be crazy WITH hunger, oh how he wished Amy's words didn't spark this insane idea of his!

"I-I-I have food! I have take-out! It's in the next room over!" Drakken squealed, eager to have their attention removed from his person, flailing his arms in the direction of another set of large doors. The girls glared at him, slouching over in a predatory yet expecting manner.

Their stomachs growled their anxiousness to be fed, and were rewarded with more tummy rubs.

"We're hungry, feed our empty bellies/tummies now," Bonnie, Monique, and Dr. Possible hissed menacingly.

"I'm hungry and my empty tummy is only getting emptier, Drakken." Kim said lightly, although the unspoken threat lingered heavily in the air.

"You heard us Dr. D. We are hungry, and our empty bellies demand food," Shego whispered.

Drakken wiggled, grunting slightly, in Shego's grasp only to be slung behind her still, held in her tight grip. He whined pitifully, but followed along as Shego dragged him to the doors he pointed at when mentioning take-out. When he was thrust at the keypad, he quickly punched in the code, and his heart leapt in his chest when he heard 'access granted' from his computer, hoping to be off the hook. His hopes were promptly dashed when he found himself in Shego's firm grasp once more, noticing none of the women were taking any chances of him giving them the slip. They slowly stepped into the room on high alert, still angry from the last trick, making sure there were no candles or anything else that would give off a false scent.

Their stomachs rumbled louder than before, startling Drakken, making him furrow his eyebrows with worry. The fairer sex patted their tummies in what was now a familiar way to them.

"My tummy aches with emptiness. I hunger for food, _Drakken_," Dr. Possible said to the blue man directly for the first time, her eyes holding a deadly tint in them.

"I'm starving, and I'm so close to filling my empty tummy, you blue freak," Bonnie sneered at Drakken, her eyes glowing with a wild light.

"I'm still empty and hungry, _blue man_," Monique stated, eying the blue scientist with disdain.

"I'm starving, Drakken, my belly won't be able to handle being empty much longer," Kim said looking deadly instead of heroic for once.

"It's five against one. My empty belly, my ravenous hunger… you won't live much longer unless you tell us where the food is NOW Dr.D," Shego growled out at him.

The evil blue scientist shivered in fear at the five women he starved before thinking about the consequences looking at them all in quick succession. He tried to rationalize that he did not prepare and WAS not prepared for the normally sensible women going crazy while under his… "care".

"I-It's-it's in the desk on the bottom right drawer! I ordered Chinese! Just save me one eggroll and a fortune cookie!" the shivering scientist cried out.

Kim sauntered over to the aforementioned desk and opened the both bottom drawers, calling Drakken's bluff. Succulent mouthwatering scents wafted up from the drawers and commanded the attention of the ravenous fairer sex.

Their stomachs growled loudly as their mouths filled with saliva while their eyes ignited with the dangerous hunger from earlier. They rubbed their anxious bellies in what was a now routine motion.

"So hungry… empty belly." Monique, Bonnie, and Dr. Possible murmured as their eyes widened and the dangerous hunger in their eyes flared brightly.

Shego's grip on Drakken became limp as she whispered, "So starving… my belly is aching…"

Kim's eyes started to tear up, "I'm so hungry, and my tummy hurts so much, this looks beautiful," she laughed softly.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Kim lifted up the bags full of warm food as though afraid it was only an illusion. Her fellow starving women walked up to the red headed hero and each picked up the closest thing to them, not caring about utensils or manners at this point. Shego finally dropped Drakken as warm food filled her hand. They looked at each other carefully, assessing each other up, making sure each were healthy and could go on and take their first bite. Once they were assured, they each slowly took a bite of the warm food and moaned at the flavor in their mouth, savoring every last morsel.

The End


End file.
